castle above konoha
by XxXBleachBabeXxX
Summary: hes a normal village boy, she is a princess that lives in a castle. he has a job to protect the castle, and shes never worked a day in her life. she has a major crush on him, and hes never heard of her. what happens when they meet
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- the village boy and the princess's dream**

Hinata had been wandering the castle for some time now in her black strapless dress that hugged her body except the bottom that had flared out and followed behind her. Gray ruffles covered the dress about 5 inches away from the top ruffle all the way down to the floor and a bow in the back to tie it all together. Her long black hair hung down her back and her diamond necklace hung around her neck. As she passed the castle windows, that repeated all the way down the hall, she looked down on the village. Her castle was at the top of the mountain of course. She really hadn't been out of the castle walls. She was stuck in this maze of a castle which had millions of rooms and millions of stairs and a lot of chandeliers. The windows were all around. She thought that the windows was just a tease to her they all know how much she wants to leave she has been in the castle ever since she was a baby and ever since then she always had to wear a dress and she always had to be stand straight and she hated it and she knew there was nothing she can do about it. She stopped walking at the sight of a single male down on the village. She had really good eyes, it kind of ran in her family. Everyone and everything was a blur it was just that one male. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He dressed nothing like the people had dressed in the castle she stood there her hands in front of her.

"whats wrong with you?" she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around to see her cousin.

"neji?" Neji had long black hair also. But he was much more into the prince stuff then she was about the princess stuff. He was the only one she could talk to since they were almost the same age. He wore a black vest with gold outline around each shoulder and a long strip down each side. And a single line going down the middle. The bottom was shaped like a long V that started at the button of his pants and went down to his thighs. And went around the back. His pants was all black and she had to admit. He looked stunning in all his suits like that, she was proud to call him her cousin.

"nothing is the matter, why do u ask a question such as that?" she said looking back out the window.

" cause something must be bothering you if you have suck a pitiful look on you face such as that" he replied waiting for her to tell him. She sighed and he smirked knowing he had the victory.

" arent you tired of this place? Suck a boring place like so you must get bored, right cousin?" he walked next to her so they were now both staring out the window.

" I get use to it" he said with no expression. " why do u ask that?"

" I want to go out there" she narrowed her eyes down on the blonde male.

" such a silly dream" he smirked. She turned her head to him.

" why you say so?"

"cause" he looked out at the village, the way he looked at the village seemed like he was jealous but she knew that he didn't want to show it so she looked away from him.

" hinata, do you see those villagers?" she nodded. " they are our world, and we were put on this earth to protect them, just like they are to protect us, that is why its pointless to have a dream, we are put here for one reason and that's all. Nothing more" at those words he had left her to think about it, and she was. Maybe he was right, she had been dreaming of this for a long time. Everything seemed to stay the same.

"NARUTO!"a voice called out to the blonde haired kid. He ran away smiling as if he had just accomplished something.

"sorry old man! I forgot my wallet at the house ill come back!"

"that's was u said last time naruto!!!!" the man called back to him. Naruto slowed down when he seen sakura carrying boxes of what looked like to be flowers.

"hi sakura!" he yelled stepping up to her. She moved the boxes to the side so she could look at naruto.

"hey naruto, can u give me a hand?"sakura sked as she carried 4 boxes.

"sure…shadow clone jutsu!!!!" he yelled and then three clones appeared next to him. The three clones each took a box leaving sakura with one and naruto to carry none. Sakura glared at him

" lazy ass" she mumbled and the five of them walked off the inos flower shop.

"sakura-chan, I thought u hated ino, why are you helping her?" naruto ahd to wonder. It didn't make since to him. every time ino came near sasuke sakura would explode. And even if sasuke wasn't around she still exploded when she seen ino.

"well, since there hasn't been any missions, I have nothing t do and inos mom offered me a job at the shop. I really need the money" sakura said as they arrived at the shop.

"sakura, finally" ino said she sat at the counter as if she was waiting for something to arrive. She jumped off once it had.

"ino, here are those boxes" sakura said as she and the three clones placed them down in front of her. Then the clones disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Then ino smirked.

"kind of lame sakura. You need naruto to carry these boxes for you." she said picking up the four boxes and taking them to the back room. Sakura sighed and turned to naruto.

"thanks naruto." naruto was shocked. He knew that if it wasn't for this job sakura would have done already kicked her ass.

"s-sakura-chan, you going to be okay?" naruto asked. Sakura smiled with a nod.

"yes. you better get going naruto ill chatch up with you later okay?" she said before going into the back room. Naruto sighed and left the shop. When he stepped out the talk on the streets were different. They were more loud and there was a lot of it. He took a left further down the streets.

"naruto!" a voice called out. Naruto turned around to see kiba running toward him.

"the castle is looking for you!" kiba said. Naruto looked confused. He knew what castle kiba was talking about but he didn't know why they were looking for him. He just shrugged.

"who cares, I didn't do anything so I shouldn't be scared." he turned the other way and started walking toward his house. He opened his door and seen tree what looked like to be guards at his house.

"w-w-w-w-what the hell?!" his eyes widen and his mouth dropped. The thought of how they got in his house floated around him like crazy. Before he could say anything else the two men grabbed each arm and lifted him up. They held his arms and walked all the way back to the castle while naruto was kicking a screaming.

"put me the hell down! Where are you taking me damn it!" when they reached the castle they threw him into a room. It was a regular room with a bed, closet and everything. But it was all made of real gold. His eyes sparkled at the gold on the beds dashboard and the gold on the outlines of the walls. When he came too he growled he wanted to know why they had token him here.


	2. Chapter 2

"this sucks!"

Naruto growled. As he sat on the bed that was next to the door. He had been there for 20 minutes and nothing happened. When the door opened her quickly stood up. The same guys that brought him there carried in a tray with a bowl full of ramen.

"good, its you guys again! Are you here to take me out!" he sighed with relief. When he tried to get pass he was blocked by the men. They were standing in front of the door.

"you cant go no where but we brought you food. We heard it was your favorite."

"I want to be let go!"

Naurto was mad now. He had a mission coming up and couldn't miss it. He smelt the ramen soup and stopped everything he was doing.

"is that ramen…?"

The men looked at the soup then nodded. Naruto got a evil grin on his face. Then took the soup.

"u-um..I guess I can stay and, you know…"

He said then quickly grabbed the tray. When the men left naruto, naruto sat on the window seal shoving the noodles down his mouth.

"man, eating ramen in a castle is the life!"

He said. Once the noodles was all gone he smiled. He felt like he could never eat a nothing bowl of noodles again. Which he usually felt like after he ate a good bowl. Then a knock on the door was heard. Naruto stood up straight looking at the doors open. It was neji. Naruto looked at him weird. He had never seen this guy in his life, yet he looked narutos age. Naruto walked toward him.

"hello."

Was all that came out as he stood in front of him now. Neji looked at naruto with a discussed look. Naruto couldn't figure out why. All he said was hello.

"how dare you"

Neji growled in a furious way.

"how dare u confront me without a bow at first. You would be ashamed"

Naruto's eyes went wide. Was this dude serious. Who was he to tell him to do so.

"what the- who are you?"

Neji then slapped naruto across the face shifting narutos head to the right his eyes widen and a red mark on his face. That hurt his face. He felt his face get hot. Naruto looked at neji and growled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JACK ASS!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE PRINCE OF KONOHA!"

Naruto grew still.

"p-prince?"

Naruto was now dumb struck. He didn't know konoha had a prince.

"duh! What do you think the castle was here for? For looks?"

Naruto didn't comment, actually that's exactly what he thought but he couldn't say that. That would make him look even more stupid.

"you're an idiot, come on"

Neji said walking out of the room. Confused, naruto followed. They walked down the hall behind neji. The hall way seemed to go on for ever before they finally reached a flight of stairs. They started to walk up the stairs and it seemed like THAT would NEVER end. Once they reached the top their was an old door. Neji opened it and stepped in followed by naruto.

"you are to stay in here, and change into those clothes there on that chair. Some one will come to get you in a few"

At that neji shut the door. Naruto sighed and looked at the he had done and finished putting them on, he had the same outfit as neji on but narutos was white. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall. Then looked around at the tiny room. It looked like an attack. It was a rounded rom with no corners and only one open window in view of everything. It was up so high all he saw was the top of the buildings. The people were like ants. He still wondered what he was doing there. What the door opened a single man appeared. Naruto stood by the window looking over his shoulder at the man by the door. The man didn't have to say anything. Naruto followed him out of the room and he was led into a large room. It had four chairs. The cushion was red and the arm rests and the legs and beck were gold. Naruto stood in front of the chairs then turned his head to the right and seen an old man, a very young girl and neji, the guy that slapped him. They took their seats. But naruto couldn't figure two things out. One, why did they want him. And two why are there four chairs. He bowed to them and neji smirked.

_Now he bows _

Neji thought looking down at him. When he stood up he seen a female in a all white dress. She walked in front of him with a look in her eyes that confused him.

"my name is hinata"

When she spoke, it gave naruto the chills. And before he could speak up she sat in the fourth chair. Then neji stood.

"obviously this kid had no clue why he is here. Therefore he should be told"

The eldest man looked at neji.

"you didn't tell him when you took him to the top room?"

Neji didn't say anything, he just had a smirk on his face as he looked down at naruto. Naruto looked scared.

"congratulations,_ naruto_, your getting married."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- tears and fears.**

"congratulations,_ naruto_, your getting married."

Neji smirked as he looked at naruto. Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at the female in the all white dress. She was hot he had to admit.

"what?! N-no! no no no! no way"

He said shaking his head. He looked up at hinata whos eyes looked full of tears almost. He sighed.

"your pretty, but I'm not the guy for you. You can just pick the person you want to marry"

Neji looked around confused.

" yeah you can."

Neji said.

" well you can, but you cant force them to, I really don't know you"

He shrugged then walked off. The guards blocked him and he sighed.

" come on!"

"let him go"

She called out. He looked over his shoulder at her then he smiled. And walked out of the castle. When he went to the village everyone looked at him. He sighed then looked up at shikamaru, kiba, and sakura walking to him.

"naruto?"

Sakura had to wonder why the hell was he in something like that.

"dude! Naruto I didn't recognize you with the-"

"I know, don't want to talk about it. You know that there is a prince and princess up there?!"

Naruto asked pointing up to the castle on the top of the hill.

"well, duh what did you think it was? Just for looks?"

Shikamaru asked. Naruto glared at them.

"is that so bad to think?"

Hinata stood in the hall looking down at naruto. She was standing by the same window she had been since she had first seen naruto. She stood there just to watch him. After the embarrassment she couldn't stand looking at her cousin. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to rub it in her face saying-

"told you so"

She looked to the left at neji walking up to her. She sighed and looked back out the window.

"neji, you were right. It was foolish of me to ever think of considering naruto"

She had no emotion on her face what so ever. Neji smirked and then nodded.

"yes. Well royalty can only be with royalty"

Hinata looked at neji quickly, she knew what was in store.

"who is it?"

She asked. Neji sighed.

" the prince of the sound."

Neji sighed. Hinata's feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She felt her heart skip a beat then she turned away.

" how long do I have?" she asked. The tone in her voice made it seem she didn't care, but she did. She knew that this was going to happen.

"a month" he said. He looked at her as her eyes gazed out the window. "look hinata, you knew that if that marriage didn't work out you was going to end up marrying him" he said. After he said this he repeated his words in his head then sighed. Those weren't the best words to tell her. She turned and walked away. Hinata walked to the throne room.

" father, you know I do not like him"

" that's not my fault, we had an agreement hinata"

" I am not going to marry him" she said. Neji stood outside the throne room his back leaning against the wall and his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

" and just what are you planning to do"

" I will get naruto to like me… only if you allow me a week father" she said. He looked at his daughter then sighed.

" fine. A week! And I will send neji to check up on you every once in a while" neji sighed then walked away going to his room. She smiled then nodded.

"thank you father!" she smiled and ran out of the throne room.

**NEXT DAY**

"NARUTO! Come on will ya" sakura said as naruto walked out of his house. He looked at his friends waiting for him.

" dang naruto, can you go any slower" kiba asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. They walked to school laughing and talking. When they got there the crowd was louder then ever.

" whats up with this?" sakura asked.

"ten-ten!" kiba called out. She smiled and ran to them.

"hey guys!"

"whats goin on?"

" the princess is coming!" ten-ten smiled. Naruto's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- regular…princess**

"naruto…" sakura looked at him "whats wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost"

"you have got to be kidding me!" naruto complained. They all looked at him lost as ever.

"okay, dude im lost here" kiba said. Naruto growled and ran inside. They looked at him disappear into the building then they looked at each other.

Naruto ran down the halls.

_Damnit, didn't she get the picture?! Shit._

He suddenly was bounced back catching himself just before he fell to the floor.

"naruto?" he looked to see kakashi.

"kakashi-sensei!" naruto shouted. He hadn't seen him in a while due to the fact that kakashi had been out on a mission the past 3 weeks.

"hey, whats up?"

"nothing, how ya been kakashi-sensei?"

"eh, okay I guess"kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. Naruto smiled.

"heh! Looked like you gained a few pounds huh? You find a lady yet?" that just struck a bell and ran past him.

"sorry I have to leave talk to you later kakashi-sensei!!!!"he breathed hard making his way to the principals office witch sat tsunade and his hands on his knees

"naruto? I didn't call you here…what did you do this time?"she asked. Usually when he came in without her asking he got in trouble and got sent from one of the other teachers. He stood up.

"why is it when ever I come here it has to be because I get in trouble?"

"cause that's why you ALWAYS come in here. Now what is it?"

"is it true you allowed the princess to be here?!"

"yes, why?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMEN?!"

"no, but I don't see why you wouldn't want her to be here. She is pretty and smart. And besides I don't have a choice, she owns the school" tsunade gave a mere chuckle. Naruto grunted, he knew she was telling the truth. he just had to go to plan B and just try and stay away from her. He stomped out of her office frustrated as ever.

He sat in his first period desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed the door praying she didn't have his class. Everyone was seated and he sighed with relief at the sound of the bell. He sat up with pride knowing (or thinking) he had won, one whole hour with her in his home room class would bring awkwardness. The teacher had arrived it was asuma-sensei. He placed a clip board on his desk and stand in front of the class with both hands in his pockets. He looked at the class with a smile as if he had just won the lottery.

"hello" he said. One word had frightened naruto more then ever. Asuma pointed to the door and a beautiful long haired black female walked in her eyes glistening she looked so cute in her uniform.

"hello" he smile was soft and pleasant it was no doubt the princess.

"oh god" naruto mumbled.

"this is hinata" asuma said. Hinata bowed and smiled.

" nice to meet all of you" she said.

"okay hinata, you can take you seat toward the front next to sakura and ino" he smiled and she nodded she set her bag on the side of her chair after she took her seat. Nino placed her elbow on the desk and rested her cheek on her hand with an evil smirk on her face as if she was planning to do something evil.

"hey" she said. Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"hello, I like your hair. It is as long as mine is it?" she asked. Ino looked at her. Ino thought that her hair had to be the best of all she was just like that.

"um. Sure, so…princess huh?" hinata nodded at ino's comment. " must be cool, having people wait on you and stuff huh?"

"w-well…I really don't like to be a bother to our servants" she said looking down at her fingers .

"are you kidding?! Your suppose to they are getting paid for it duh" ino said sitting back. Hinata merely shrugged.

"hey…you wanna be best friends?" ino asked. Hinata couldn't help but to say yes. With someone showing her around it would be a lot easier to get around, and get closer to naruto. But ino had a different plan. She wanted to embarrass hinata so badly it would hurt her kids, kids. She hated that hinata had more stuff then she did. So she was an enemy.

Ino gave hinata a fake smile. A smile that showed her insides. She had her plan all thought out she was going to send hinata down. Hinata smiled back totally unaware of what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- cool down**

"oh my god, I cant believe this" naruto complained as his chin rested on the desk and his arms over his head. Kiba looked at him still confused.

"you know, I cant help you if you don't tell me why your going crazy"

He said looking at him. Naruto sat up slamming his fists on the desk.

"its hinata!"

"ooooh, you like her, huh naruto" kiba said elbowing naruto in the arm.

"no! that's the problem!" naruto shouted placing her chin back on the desk. Kiba looked at hinata then at him.

"so…you want to like her but…you don't?"

"no!" naruto sat up again fixing himself so his body was facing kiba's. "remember when I went to the castle?" he asked. Kiba nodded at his question. "it was a wedding! Dude, she wanted to marry me!"

Kiba looked at him then chuckled.

"are you sure your not eating a bit to much ramen? Dude, some one THAT beautiful CAN NOT be in love with someone so ugl- I mean…look naruto, its just not believable" kiba said. Naruto glared at him.

"wanna bet?" he asked.

"okay, so lets say she IS here to marry you. What are you going to do?" kiba asked. Naruto turned around sitting faced forward in his desk with an annoyed sigh.

"I really don't know."naruto replied as he looked over to hinata and ino talking. Naruto looked at ino seeing that there was an evil look in her eyes.

"hey, is it just me or does ino have an evil look in here eyes?" naruto asked. Kiba looked at ino then looked away.

"she always has an evil look dude" kiba smirked. Naruto looked at her again then looked away.

AT THE KONOHA CASTLE

Neji walked to the throne room his head held high and the sound of his shoes click clacking against the stoned floor. He looked at the door man who stood in front of the throne room doors. The man gave a nod and pushed open the large doors. Neji walked in and up to hinata's dad.

"sir" he said before kneeling then standing again.

"neji?"

"where have you sent my dear cousin off to?" neji asked.

"to the main town." he replied.

"main town?! Excuse me sir, but do you know that many people down there despise us"

"Im aware. But she does as she wishes."neji stood quiet then nodded. He knew he was in no place to question the king. He walked away.

"hey, hinata!" hinata looked over her shoulder at ino and smiled.

"h-hello miss ino" she said softly.

"ya wanna go get lunch?" ino asked.

"oh, um…the schedule says that lunch isn't in till another hour" hinata said looking at the piece of paper. Ino snatched it .

"oh, they gave you the OLD schedule. Come on." she smiled and hinata nodded with a slight giggle. Ino looked behind her at a male who stood against a wall.

"hey, stay here okay?" hinata nodded and ino ran to the male.

"is everything set up?" ino whispered. Shikamaru nodded.

"yes, but I don't understand why your doing this" he said.

"I cant stand her. She aleays believes that she can do whatever she wants just because shes a princess" she snapped.

"I don't think that's the reason. You know she has more money then you and YOU don't like it. You also know that she has a bigger change of becoming the ninja queen at the homecoming ball" shikamaru said. Ino growled.

"just take the fucking money" she said throwing it in his face. He smirked as she walked away.

"is everything okay?" hinata asked.

"yes." ino said leading the way. Hianta looked over her shoulder then looked at ino.

"is that your …um…boyfriend?" she asked. Ino blushed

"n-no!" they then arrived at a door

"this is a small door for it to lead to the cafeteria" hinata said. Ino nodded then opened the door motioning her to go in first hinata smiled then walked in. when she walked in, it wasn't a cafeteria. It was empty it was really cold also.

"see you later princess" ino said slamming to door. Hinata's eyes widened. She ran to the door to catch it but was to late. She twist the knob and then a pound of old garbage fell onto her. She screamed and ino smirked.

"you aren't to rich now huh?" ino said walking away. Hinata stood up taking a sniff of her school uniform.

"ugh…" she looked at the door then looked around. It got colder she held herself rubbing her hands against her arms.

"h-hello?" she called out threw the door. She didn't get no rely then she realized that no one was coming. She walked to the corner of the room and sat she cried. Everything neji told her was true. She didn't belong here. She looked at the ceiling.

"HELLO?!" she screamed. When she got no answer she held her knees close to her chest. Naruto had been looking everywhere for ino. He finally caught her and smiled.

"hey ino!" he called out ino walked to him.

"hey naruto" she smiled.

"have you seen hinata?" he asked. He had seen her and shikamaru talk in the hall way and he knew something was up after ino walked back to hinata.

"um nope. Check to cooler's room" she smirked. His eyes widened. He pushed her aside and ran to the cooler.

_Hold on hinata…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- friends? No way**

Hold on hinata…

Naruto came to the door and twisted the knob

"locked?" he looked around then did a shadow clone.

"rasengan!" he shouted (sorry forgot how to spell it) he contned to the door knob then watched half of the door dissapear. He hadn't made that big of an effect in a while. He stepped threw then seen hinata passed out. He ran to her and placed he hands on her arms. They were cold. Her lively vanilla skin was now pale. Her pulse was still there. He looked at her then shook her. She opened her eyes.

"n-naruto…"

"hinata, what happened…never mind come on we have to get you some heat." he said. She got up her skin still pale she walked out of the room after him. And there was a crowd. They plugged their noses and laughed at the way she looked. Naruto growled at them. The only ones that wasn't laughing was kiba and sakura. Even shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

"damn all of you! Just because she is different that don't make any different that what you people are." naruto snapped. They went silent shikamaru still had a smirk on his face. Naruto stepped up to him and sent his fist to shikamarus face. Shikamaru grabbed his fist stopping it just before naruto connected.

"what is the meaning of this." shikamaru asked.

"I know what you did you ass hole!" naruto snapped.

"n-naruto! Please…" hinata begged. Naruto walked away taking hinata to the nurse.

"thanks naruto" she said.

"look, its no problem, just cause I helped you don't mean im still goin to marry you, just stay here and rest, ill bring your lunch in a bit" he looked at the food on her. "I mean a water." he said walking away. She blushed then walked into the office where she was washed off and offered clean clothing.

"naruto" tsunade said. He looked at her.

"hey…"

"I know what you did naruto…you know what the punishment is""MINE!? THEY LOCKED HER IN THE COOLER'S ROOM!"

"yes but you destroyed school property, threatened a student and put your hands on a female" tsunade said.

"I pushed her! Not even that hard" naruto said.

"I don't want to hear it naruto. Your suspended after today" she said before she walked away. He sighed then walked to his class. At lunch naruto got hinata a water bottle like he said and walked to the nurses office. He handed it to her while he looked away.

"n-naruto…I didn't think you would"

"I said I would get you one didn't I?" he asked. She smiled then nodded. He looked at her. She had been clean and the color came back to her skin and she looked normal.

"the nurse said I can go back to class." she said. He looked at her.

"oh, okay, well im suspended." he said.

"its my fault…im so sorry for causing you such trouble" she said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"trouble? If I hadn't come when I did you would have died. My job IS to protect you right?" he smiled. She blushed then looked down and smiled back.

"now…how do you open this devise?" she asked.

"you mean a water bottle? Are you serious? Oh, right you have tea huh" he smirked.

"no! we have other people do it for us" she said. He laughed then took it and twisted the top till it snapped opened.

"see, you don't have to be a genius" he smiled. She smiled back. Ino looked at them through the window outside.

So she likes naruto…well looks like I know my next target.

When class started hinata had art. She loved to paint. Naruto was allowed to stay in the same class due to the fact he was helping out hinata and that kakashi let him stay. Naruto sat in a chair and hinata sat in front of him with a easel board. And a piece of paper on it and a VERY good painting of naruto painted on it. she held the paint brush in her hand gently and traced his form with black paint she smiled when she was done setting the paint board on the stand next to her.

"you done?!" he asked running around to her. He looked at the portrait and was stunned. "your good! Do you ever think about selling stuff like this?"

"no, not really"

"okay can I have it so I can? Haha just kidding." he laughed she giggled softly then looked at the picture. The way she looked at it, he seen that passion was in her eyes.

"you okay?"

"yeah. Its just, people judge me…they never have time to recognize the talents I have. They always expect me of something… I know that I could never make a living out of what I do." she said. Naruto looked at her

_Shes like me…every sees her for whats on the outside. She don't have time to show what shes really made of…she has a dream, just like me_

She looked at him. The sun poared threw the window pane behind them and made her eyes glisten and her skin sparkle. He blushed at the sight of her. Could he be…falling for her?

"h-hinata…"he whispered.

"is something wrong naruto?" she asked. he shook his head no then smiled that goofy smile.

"so whatcha gonna do with it?" he asked. she looked at the painting then at him.

"you have it" she said. he looked at it then nodded.

"i cant carry it all day so i guess ill just pick it up after school" he said. she nodded. when the bell rang they gathered their stuff and then walked out of the class.

"um...i know that this is kinda forward, but can i walk ya home" he said rubbing the back of his head. she blushed dark red then nodded.

_what the hell did i just do?_

"okay, um see ya" he walked away. kiba caught up to him

"sooo, whats up naruto? i seen you was talking to hinata. what happened to the whole. 'i have to do something about her' thing. " kiba laughed.

"i dont know... kiba, whats happening?" he asked. kiba smirked,

"what do you mean?"

"i asked her if i can walk her home without even thinking! when she looked at me in art class... i got butterflys and i felt my face getting hot" he said. kiba laughed.

"you like hinata!" he sang. naruto looked at the floor. was it true? naruto ran to his next class, all he can do was think about her. he kept looking at the clock wondering when school was going to end. he had a habit now of tapping his fingers on the desk. when the final bell rang her was the first one to grab his bag and run out.

_hinata...._

he smiled. ino looked at hinata sitting outside the school then seen naruto run her way. she smiled and walked out from behind the corner.

"hey naruto. look i want to say i was really sorry to both you and hinata and i......"

hinata looked over to them. she seen naruto smile and then ino laughed. she wanted to cry then after then ino's lips and naruto's lips connected. hinata's eyes widen. a lone tear strolled down her cheek, and she ran off. naruto's eyes closed he was getting into it. but hinata's face appeared he pushed her away.

"what the..." he looked behind her and seen hinata running away.

"no... damn it ino! your such a bitch! you get all mad becuase you cant get what you want! well you know what, your not the princess anymore okay just deal with it and stay away from hinata!" he demanded. running after her. by the time he got down the block she was gone. he knew if he went to the castle no way he sould live. he is suspended for 2 days and he was ordered to not come near the school.

_hinata...._

he didnt know why he felt like this. hinata was gone and he was free. but he didnt want it like this. his heart told him that he didnt want her to go. it had been telling him that from the first moment he had seen her. but he didnt realize it till now.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7-

Hinata sat in front of her mirror she let the bristles on the soft brush travel threw her long black hair. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She looked toward the door at the sound on a knock.

"enter" was all she had to say to give some one permission to enter. Neji walked in leaving the door open. She looked at him

"neji…what is it?" she asked. She stood up at his arrival. Usually he came if he was to criticize her or to give her information.

"hinata. Your dad told me about school" he said. The sighed then turned away.

"leave" she demanded.

"hinata…"

"neji, I know what your going to say. Please spare me your words" she said.

"hinata, im sorry you didn't get what you want. But you should know. That you cant have everything"

"neji…who said I wanted everything, I only want one thing" she said as she looked to him again. He looked upon her.

NARUTO'S HOUSE

Naruto laid on his bed with his hands behind his head he looked up at the ceiling at stared at the cracks that were born in there.

_How am I going to fix this? Hinata…im so sorry _

His eyes widened as he remembered he had forgotten the portrait in the class. He sat up then looked at the clock on the side table it read 5:30pm he sighed and plopped back down knowing probably no one was in the school. He grunted then sat up walking to the living room he walked to the kitchen when there was a knock. He walked to the door and opened it.

"kakashi?"

"I brought you something" he said handing naruto to portrait naruto smiled and then looked up at kakakshi.

"how did you know?"

"I heard you and miss hinata talking so I waited after school. When you didn't show up I figured something happened." kakashi said walking in. naruto set the portrait against the wall next the couch.

"yeah." naruto said. Kakashi smirked.

"I heard what happened" he said.

"how?"

"everyone seen it naruto, half the school knew about it within the first hour." naruto grunted and slapped his hand to his forehead. "hey just think of it this way, you will be gone for two days so you wont have to deal with any drama and bullies" kakashi smiled.

_Hinata! What am I going to do, if im not there who KNOWS what ino will do. _

He looked at kakashi.

_No, he wont remember. Kiba will screw up…sakura!_

"kakashi-sensei! I have to go do something. Help yourself to ramen I want you gone in 20 minutes." naruto said as he ran out of the house. Kakashi sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen. He looked in the cabinets and seen a packet of cookies he reached and got them out. He looked at the cover then turned it around and it read. _Join the dark side…we have cookies_

"man, to bad I hate chocolate chip" he said putting the cookies back in the cabinet.

Naruto ran to sakura's house and jumped up on her balcony. She knocked on the glass door. Sakura looked outside her glass door and rolled her eyes and opened them.

"look naruto, if your trying to be Romeo, its not romantic if you're a ninja and your sweating like a dog" sakura said sniffing him the stepping back.

"look I need you to watch over hinata for 2 days at school. Make sure ino doesn't get to her." naruto said. Sakura was surprised.

"so, your not here to give me flowers. Or flirt with me? You're here to talk about hinata?" she didn't know why but she felt something build up inside her. Hate? No not that deep. Jealousy. Naruto was grown and he wasn't a goof ball like he use to be. He was different sakura didn't see this before.

"no. but can you please sakura?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. Naruto smiled back then nodded.

"okay thanks, see ya" he jumped off the balcony landing on the ground sakura sat on the bed looking at the floor.

naruto looked around as he walked to downt he street he looked up at the castle as he walked toward the ramen shop.

"hey naruto" the old ramen shop owner said as he was out side sweeping the floor. some kids had ran past and dropped a bowl of ramen in front of his shop and his daughter that worked there was taking care of the coustemers.

"old man?" naruto stopped and walked to him.

"naruto, what is the matter?" he asked.

"hmm? its nothing" naruto laughed nerviously. the old man gave him a giggle.

"naruto, i have known you to long to know to know if something is the matter with you. i remember you had that same look when your brother had died. " naruto looked down in a sad way then the old man laughed again.

"besides, you havent came in my shop today, you always come in RIGHT after school." he said. naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"nothing is the matter old man, im okay" naruto said.

" come inside, ill treat you to a bowl of ramen." the old man smiled. naruto's face lit up.

"OH BOY! OKAY THEN!" naruto ran inside and the old man followed.

CASTLE

"hinata, are you going back tomorrow?" her father asked as hinata was standing in front of him.

"yes" hinata said.

"hinata..."

"father, i will find another husband." she said. her father looked upon her.

"you really dont want to marry the sound prince huh"

"no" she said looking at the floor.

"hinata, our village is in trouble. you know that you marrying him would save all of us" hinata thought about it.

_(FLASHBACK: "our job is to make sure nothing happens to this vilage like they are supose to make sure nothing happens to us")_

she nodded.

"i understand father, but i want to go back." she said.

_i want to say bye to naruto...i have to_

her dad nodded.

"i understand"

NEXT DAY

"hinata!" sakura smiled as she caught up to her.

"sakura-chan? h-hello" hinata smiled looking at her.

"hey hinata, how ya been? i heard about ino nd naruto. hinata, you DO know that-"

"oh, hinata, sakura whats up?" ino smiled.

"ino..." sakura glared. ino smirked.

"im thinking you heard about me and naruto" she smiled proudly. hinata clenched her fists then took a deep quiet breath.

"yes...congratulations" hinata said. sakura looked at hinata in shock.

_hinata! what are you doing?! i would have punched her! oh..shes a princess right..._

"thank you, so um imma need you to do me a favor. stay away from him" she smiled hinatas eyes widen.

_oh...right....i forgot...he belongs to ino now..he has no need for me_

hinata nodded then bowed before she walked away. sakura looked at her walk away then watched he turn the corner. sakura out of no where punched ino in the cheek. sending ino the the wall.

"what the heck are you doing? you know DAMN well you and naruto arent together!" sakura growled. ino smirked as she gathered herslef and stood up rubbing her cheek.

"hinata dont know that, and we are going to keep it that way or else i will tell naruto what REALLY happened to his precious brother" ino smirked. sakura grunted then walked away catching up to hinata.

"hinata! wait up" sakura said. hinata stopped and smiled to sakura.

"hello again sakura."

"hinata...your not upset about naruto and ino?" sakura asked. hinata shook her head no.

"it is not my buissiness what naruto does" hinata said looking down.

_poor hinata...shes so hurt_

"oh, you are staying for the rest of the day though right?" sakura asked.

"um...sure...sure okay" hinata smiled.

CASTLE

"sir neji" a guard from the front door ran up to neji who was standing by the window hinata always had.

"yes?"

"the sound prince is here in the village. one of your guards sir, tried to bring him here but he refused."

"where did he go?"

"they said the high school at the far ends of town" neji's eyes widen he couldnt say anything. "sir, what do you wish of?"

"i want you to....."

naruto grunted as he laid on the bed he looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes

"naruto!!!" he heard a voice call out. it sounded like kibas. he jumped up adn went to the front door. he answered it with no shirt on he rubbed the back of his head.

"kiba? arent you sopose to be at school?"

"get dressed!" kiba demended running in and gathering naruto's clothes. naruto looked confused.

"why?"

"because! the sound prince is here to take away hinata!" kiba said handing naruto the clothess


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8- prince has arrived**

Hinata and sakura talked rapidly as they walked into art class. Hinata looked at the wall and seen the portrait was gone.

_He took it…_

"hanta, whats wrong? Sit down" sakura smiled patting the chair next to her. Hinata nodded and sat on the chair. They talked as the rest of the class came in, ino walked in with kakashi. Sakura glared at her.

"of course its okay ino." kakashi smiled and ino bowed and sat in a seat in the back of the room eyeing hinata as she walked by her. Sakura stood up and walked to kakashi.

"why is she here kakashi-sensei?!" sakura asked.

"calm down sakura, she is only here to take notes for miss tsunade" kakashi said pointing to her seat. She nodded then sat next to hinata.

"is anything wrong miss sakura?" hinata asked. Sakura smiled and shook her head. She looked over her shoulder at ino then turned back around to look at kakashi.

"okay, um who wants to go first?" kakashi asked. Hinata looked around then raised her hand.

"first with what may I ask?" hinata asked.

"oh, the report I gave last week, your excused though" kakashi smiled. Hinata nodded. The door opened and then a young man came in.

"konohamaru…how may I help you?" kakashi asked. The boy looked at ino then gulped.

"u-um…miss sakura…asuma-sensei wishes to see you" he said. Sakura nodded then stood up she bowed to kakashi sensei then followed konohamaru. Hinata watched her leave and ino smirked and checked off something on the clip board she was holding. Kakashi sighed.

"okay, so um…lee, you can go first. Your report was…america? Who was your partner?" kakashi asked. Ten-ten and lee stood up and bowed then walked in front of the class.

"we did our report on america. Did you know that america has the most fast food places on the whole planet! Their language is the most hardest to learn" lee said.

After class hinata and sakura walked out going threw the homework they had to do for the week. Ino caught up and smiled.

"hey guys" she smiled.

"ino, what do you want?" sakura asked.

"look im not doing anything. I have no need for you guys any longer" she smiled.

"no need? What are you saying? Sakura asked.

"ino" a deep voice said. Ino and hinata looked up and seen a dark haired male. He had black eyes you can get lost in. his skin was perfect, a face a women could die for. His form was amazing. He looked at you with seriousness. He had a long sleeved white collard shirt that buttoned all the way up the neck with a golden silk tie. A navy blue general jacket with white shoulder padding's and short white ropes coming off each shoulder pad. His outlined pocket was made with golden silk also. The wording on his upper left pocket had the white colored words _SOUND PRINCE _sewed in italic writing.

"prince…"

"s-sauske" naruto finished as he walked up next to hinata and ino.

"naruto?" hinata sakura and ino said. Sasuke looked at naruto with a serious look on his face.

"prince sasuke" hanta bowed quickly. Everyone was stunned.

_Whoa, what is a princess doing bowing to a prince?_

Kiba was confused but excited.

"hinata, what are you doing?"naruto asked.

"if you know respect, you all would do the same" she said. Naruto looked at her then looked at sasuke. Sasuke eyed him like a lion stalked his prey.

"brother…"naruto said.

"brother? Do not confuse me with such the man I use to be. Foolish naruto" sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widen.

_(FLASHBACK sasuke-8yrs naruto-8yrs: "why are you always here?" naruto asked as he approached sasuke who was sitting at the dock. With his feet hanging above the water. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at naruto who had both his hands in this pocket. _

"_its not your business" sasuke said as he looked back down at the water._

"_hmm…ya know your not going to make friends if you do that"_

"_do what?"_

"_you act all tough. Im lonely to kay" naruto smiled._

"_what makes you think im lonely?"_

"_wheres your family?" naruto asked. Sasuke stood quiet then stood up and looked at him. naruto giggled._

"_its okay, you can be my brother okay?" naruto held out his hand. Sasuke smiled back and took his hand)_

"sasuke, I thought you died" naruto said.

"I cannot die by something so little as a mear stab in the chest." he smirked. "ino helped me get away, everything was an act to get away from you. You and your dumb games naruto. But as you can see im fine, ruler of the sound village and now the husband of princess hinata" naruto quickly looked at hinata.

"that's why I came in" ino said.

"wait! Everyone hold on!"they looked at kiba and he went in the the class room they were standing in front of and grabbed a chair and grabbed his dumplings that was for lunch.

"mhm go" he smiled. They rolled their eyes.

"ino what do you mean?" naruto asked.

"when sasuke found out the princess was coming to the school he ordered me to make hinata to leave. When he found out that hinata went to go get naruto for her husband that morning the first day of school, that's when he ordered me to tear them apart. And I succeeded. from the very beginning I had everything under control. I purposely locked hinata in the coolers knowing naruto would go looking for her after he seen me and her talking. When I told him I wasn't expecting him to push me, that just gave me more of an advantage."

"advantage?" naruto asked.

"you see after I found out what you had done to the door I used that to tell tsunade that you pushed me. When she went to look for you she was just in time to see you about to punch shikamaru. Which lead you to suspension. After I seen you two getting along really well, that's when hit me. Naruto was falling in love for hinata. And everything fell in place" they looked at each other. What a huge trap they fell in. all for hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- its in the bag! Or…out of it**

"sasuke…" hinata said.

"I did it to have you hinata."he said. He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. Naruto growled.

"get your filthy lying hands off of her!!!!" naruto demanded. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at naruto.

"whats wrong _brother_? Jealous?" sasuke smirked. Hinata looked up at sasuke then over at naruto.

_What am I to do? I have to protect this village…_

"don't call me your brother" naruto said.

"that's what I have been telling you all along." sasuke said.

_I want to be with naruto…but father and neji would be so upset…_

"cause all this time… I thought that we would have each other as family! WE DIDN'T NEED ANYONE ELSE!"

_Naruto…_

"I needed to see, that life isn't all fun and games naruto…I grew up and realized it. It seems you havent."

_Sasuke_

"p-PLEASE!" hinata yelled. They looked at her.

"hinata…"naruto said. Hinata looked at naruto. Sasuke grabbed hinata then picked her up in his arms.

"s-sasuke! Put me down please" she said naruto stepped forward. Sasuke held out his right hand and a blue ball of lighting appeared.

"don't come any closer."

"damnit sasuke…" naruto growled. Sasuke looked at hinata and placed his lips upon hers. Her eyes widen and her face went red. Naruto's feet went solid and his body felt like a thousand pound weight his eyes wouldn't shut.

"s-sasuke…"was all she could say. Sasuke smiled then the ball of lighting went away. Her turned around to walked away only to find neji right there in front of him.

"I heard everything"neji said walking to him.

_That guy…from the castle. _

"neji" hinata called out.

"put her down" he demanded. Even though sasuke was though, neji was way stronger. Sasuke looked at neji and nodded before putting hinata down. Hinata ran behind neji.

"sasuke… who would have thought. The sound and the leaf was counting on you. We had a whole plan to make the sound and leaf all one village. What about the king, what would he say."

"he knows…orochimaru was in for it once I told him. The only way to confirm true marriage is to keep them away from each other" sasuke said.

"damn, you sick pervert…" neji growled.

" well then, if that is all I must be going. Seeming I didn't get what I came here for." sasuke said. He turned around and then walked away with ino following him. The halls cleared and it was only neji, naruto, and hinata left. Neji looked at hinata.

"I will see back at the castle" neji said. He bowed to naruto and left. Hinata looked at naruto. He smiled at her, he was glad everything was over and he could now tell hinata how he felt.

"hinata I-"

"I hate you" she cut him off. His eyes widened and he stood there in shock.

"hinata…I thought"

"I hate you naruto! I hate that I cant stop thinking of you no matter what I do. I hate that I hate that when I look at the blue sky I automatically think of your blue eyes. I hate that when you smile it makes me get butterflies and it brings a blush to my cheeks." he smiled

"when I leave I hate that you always find a way to come back and find me. I hate that I fell for you, but…why do I admire you…naruto I hate that I love you!!!!!" she screamed. He grabbed her waist with one hand and took her face with the other and he placed his lips on hers. She was shocked. She couldn't move, she closed her eyes to were a tear fell upon her rosy pink cheeks, is this really happening? They pulled away and hinata opened her eyes and seen naruto.

"hinata… I want to take you up on your offer" he whispered. She smiled and the threw her arms around him. Sakura peeked threw the corner and then walked away, why was this feeling coming up again?

"naruto…"sakura whispered. Sasuke appeared behind her with an evil smile on his face.

**END.**

_**SPECIAL THANKS **_

_I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. I know it's a sucky ending but ya know what I was just too happy to finally be able to finish it. Im so glad you all thought that my sorry was great! _

_ALSO_

_Keep a look out for my new story._

_ORIGINAL STORY: INUYASHA._

_NAME: ARTIST AND THE PAINTING_

_SUMMARY: Inuyasha spends all his time in the art studio in the back of his shop his has tons of drawings and no one has the time to come in. when a single lady approaches the shop, kagome. She walks threw and one painting catches her eye. The painting was of a girl that looked like her! When inuyasha finds her in the shop he is surprised. He hadn't had a costumer since his girl friend ,kikyo , died. Was that painting a picture of kagome? Or kikyo? Was it telling them something? Maybe a hint of love? _


End file.
